It All Started With A Dream
by BrookeRocker
Summary: Will the swim captain fall for the immortal teddy bear


I hear that musical voice yell Sydney get up we have school I groan and say alice go away I want some sleep she said nope come on get up and Im making you cereal I said thank you and I got up and threw some jeans on with a seattle seahawks tshirt with my forks swim team sweatshirt on over it and I put my hair up and I walk downstairs and ate the bowl of cereal alice made me and I said whats on the agenda she said school then you have practice then you are coming to my house to hang out I said sweetness lets roll she laughed and we walked out to her yellow Porsche you see im best friends with alice Cullen of the dreamy group of cullens yeah me and her hit it off in class one day during freshman year and she has been the best ever since and of course I know they are all vampires and it so does not bother me in fact I actually love it and alice is a life saver during a critical time with swimming she actually helps me by being my assistant (shown earlier) I love her she is completely irreplaceable so we pull up to school and I see everybody gawking I said alice sweetie you do remember this is forks right she said I know I said ok this car is like most of these peoples houses she says so I said oh alice I love you so we got out and then I feel myself get lifted up over somebodys shoulder and I yelled Emmett mccarty Cullen you put me down right now or I swear he said or what Sydney I sighed and said oh nevermind but put me down would ya I can walk he said I know but still its funnier to listen to your reactions I said how would that precious Rosalie of yours act if she saw me over your shoulder he said is that a little resentment I hear towards her I said this information you speaketh of is not coming to mind he chuckled and put me down and said you coming over after school I said yes your lovely sister is bringing me over after swimming practice he said oh yeah how is the team coming ms captian I said pretty good I think we are ready for regionals but we shall see with today he said alright is it closed or open practice I said closed he said damn I wanted to see this I smiled and said then come to regionals he said what are you swimming I said 100 200 singles and 100 200 relay he said wow your swimming a lot I said I have a lot of energy to burn now come on we have to get to class with or mr banner is going to kill us for being late he sighed and said fine and he picked me up again and alice yelled Emmett here is her bag carry it while your carrying her and he took my bag and threw it on his shoulder with his I said Emmett you do know these two things hanging off of the lower half of my body are legs and they are there for me to walk on he said really I thought they were just there for me to admire I blushed and said your lying he said nope and we walked in mr banners class and mr banner said Emmett and im assuming Sydney I showed my face and said I wanted to walk he wasn't hearing it mr banner laughed and said ok you two go to your tables you see rose is also in this class so Emmett sits next to her while I sit next to mike newton our star basketball player so Emmett walks me over and sits me down and puts my bag on the table and said behave I get this child like voice and say yes daddy I promise I will behave he laughed and said alright I said yea go to your precious Rosalie god knows she would die without you he mouthed be nice I stuck my tongue out at him and said bite it and he walked over to his table and mike came and sat down and said hey Sydney you guys ready for regionals I said I think so how is the basketball team looking he said pretty good I said going to states he said I hope so I smirked and said good and mr banner said Sydney what scientist worked with pea plants to help support his genetic theories I said gregor mendel sir he said good Emmett what was gregor mendel before he started working with pea plants he said he was a monk sir he said good and then he continued on his class then I felt my phone in my hoodie vibrating so I took it out and checked it and it was a text

**From Emmett:**

_Nice way of not paying attention in class_

I texted back

_Don't even play mr I have two medical degrees because im a vampire and I wont die_

I heard him hit the desk so I glanced over and rose was slapping him so he would shut up and she looked at me and glared I just shrugged my shoulders and finally the bell rang and Emmett came over and said ok that wasn't cool I said well you never pay attention so why cant I not pay attention he said because your little human self needs to graduate I groaned and said so close he laughed and picked me up for next class and said lets go I said come on lets skip please he said what about practice I said its at three and we have time please come on please he sighed and said alice is going to kill you I said no shes going to kill you because im going to say you kidnapped me he laughed and said alright and we ran off to the jeep and he strapped me in and said this works cause I have a place to show you I said im all yours mr Cullen he smirked and drove off then my phone vibrated I pulled it out and read

**From Alice:**

_Have fun with Emmett and I will lie so you don't have 2 go 2 practice…tell him 2 behave and c u my house_

Alice said behave and take care of me because im an innocent loving angelic human being he said ok the behave I can believe but that last half is a little challenging I gave him the fake shock look and said really he said oh come on I said well we are already going somewhere so he chuckled and then the jeep stopped and I looked out and he said we're here I looked out and saw we were in a meadow I looked at him weird he said come on so we got out and we walked into the middle of the meadow and he said look familiar I looked around and said no he said think about it I looked around and it wasn't clicking Emmett said close your eyes so I did and then I felt something cold behind me and then I feel his arms wrap around my waist and he leaned down and softly kissed my neck I slightly gasped because I remember this this was my dream I had the other night…wait how did he know…EDWARD CULLEN I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME AND HOW DARE YOU FOR TELLING HIM YOU STUPID SELFISH IMMORTAL MONKEYHEAD

_Flashback_

_Standing in a small perfectly circular meadow just looking around and then I feel something cold behind me and I freeze up slightly and then I hear that rough voice say its just me Sydney I relax knowing exactly who it was it was my superman my monkeyman Emmett I said Emmett what are you doing he said oh nothing I said you're a horrible liar then I feel his lips softly on my neck nibbling and kissing and I softly moan and say Emmett what are you doing he said just relax and let me take control I slightly nod and he keeps working on my neck when finally he turns me around and he softly places his lips on mine and soon our lips are moving in unison like they were made for each other and then he pulls away and says I love you Sydney I smile and say I love you to Emmett he says be my girl I smile even bigger and said of course_

**Present**

He pulled away and said remember now I felt a blush creep to my cheeks and I nodded he said how long I said how long what he said how long have you been having that dream I said eh define long because my long and your long are two different things he said when did you start having that dream I said wait before I answer how did you know he smirked and said I asked Edward to watch your dreams while he was away from bella I smiled and said should have known he said now when did you start having the dream I said ever since alice told me you and rose fought over me he said she told you I said well she didn't exactly tell me she said damn it rose don't bring syd up to him and I heard her and I interrogated so it was forced out he smiled and said I happen to like the dream I said I obviously like it because been having it a while he laughed and said you want it to come true I said on one condition he said what I said you promise to change me after graduation because I am not loving you for all mortal life if I love you I want to do it for eternity he stood there thinking about it and said fine I said you promise he said I promise to change you after graduation I said then yes I will be your girlfriend he said oh alice is going to kill me I said nope she saw me changing a loooong time ago way before she saw bella changing he said really I nodded he said then alright its settled I smiled and jumped on him and kissed him and he kissed back and then pulled away I said of course its settled

The day after graduation

I wake up in emmett's room snuggled up against him he said morning I smiled and said morning he said you ready for today I smiled bigger and nodded and I snuggled against him more and he said you want to do this now or later I said mm im comfy right now he laughed and said really I nodded and then alice yelled do it now em or you two will get distracted later I smirked and said what if I want to get distracted later alice next thing I know she is standing at the doorway and said don't make me do it myself Emmett said I got it go away alice said good and she left and then Emmett layed me on my back and said you ready I nodded and said lets do this he said any particular spot you prefer I shook my head and he leaned down and kissed my neck and said im sorry for the pain your about to feel but I promise to make it up to you when your changed I nodded and he bit my neck and he of course drank a little bit and then he pulled away and I slowly nodded into black feeling the fire spreading through my veins

Three days later

I wake up and the first face I see is Emmett he kissed me and said how are you feeling I said dead he laughed and said well that's good I said so did I taste as good as I smelled he chuckled and said yes you did I said good and he picked me up and kissed me then he pulled away and he kept his forehead against mine and he whispered I love you Sydney I said I love you to Emmett


End file.
